The anniversary
by floatingbluebutterfly
Summary: They had just celebrated their second anniversary together when something - well, someone - happened in their lives. Rizzles and maybe a kid :)
1. Chapter 1

_They were lying on Jane's mattress that was on the living room, because her stupid brother had prefered to chase a chick instead of helping her to move it to her bedroom. Well... Now she and Maura was there, sipping wine and chit chatting... about important things, about not so important things... They had a blanket over them, it was a cold night. It was late, yet Jane could hear that hummering coming from outside, denouncing that the city wasn't sleeping at all._

_Jane's mind was wandering... About the case, about how Riley had lied to them. Now Frankie had a broken heart and she a mattress on the floor. Stupid Frankie. She thought he would be smarter than that. She was so concentrated on her thoughts that she had lost Maura's last words._

_'Jane?'_

_'I'm sorry, what?'_

_'I've been thinking... About you said of your wedding dream...'_

_'So? I already told you, Maura. Yes for the hot dogs, and no, definitely NO for the wedding dress.' She joked._

_'It's not that.' Maura turned to her side to face Jane._

_'What is it, then?'_

_'It's not actually about the wedding.'_

_'What is it, then?' She asked again, impatient._

_'Well, I... Well. Don't be mad at me.'_

_'Maura.'_

_'See, I can't get a full painting of you as a married woman.'_

_'Wait, what? Why, Maura?' Now it was Jane's turn to roll over to a side._

_'Because. I've never seen you when you're in love. I mean, besides Casey.'_

_'I don't get it.'_

_'When you were seing another guys, you didn't seem to really care about your relationship, or them, for that matter.'_

_Jane arched an eyebrow, letting Maura finished her analysis._

_'Now, with Casey. Well, you didn't seem like yourself when you were with him. You said you were in love but you didn't look like it. You wanted him and didn't want him at the same time.'_

_'It's very complex?' It was a half question._

_'Maybe. I just wanted to know... What you would look like when you had someone you were really in love. How you would react to this...'_

_'How it would be for me, you mean?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Well... It's too late for that.' The celing was spining. She was drunk, well, a little drunk. The thing is she didn't want to talk about it right now. Lying beside Maura was very disturbing. But the questioning look on Maura's face didn't go away, so..._

_'Okay. You're right, when I was with him I didn't feel like myself. That was a big problem. I think... When I have the right person, I will feel like myself. I like my space, as you know... And, it'd be nice to have someone to talk about things in the end of the day, feeling comfortable in just being there, you know?'_

_Maura shook her head yes._

_'And... I'd like to talk about work, sometimes, because you know how it can be stressful. But not all the time, of course. And... I'd like to do things together... Like jogging, cooking or, I don't know...'_

_'It sounds like you, yes.'_

_Jane smile at her._

_'What else?'_

_'Being in silence together without looking uncomfortable.'_

_'Mhm.'_

_'Well... If I were in love with someone...' She sighed. 'I'd do anything to make that said one happy.'_

_That said one. Not she, not he. Said one._

_'Like what?'_

_'I don't know, Maur...'_

_Maura laughed._

_'If you were in love with me, what would you do?' Maura was afraid she would get some kind of rejection or at least a smirk from her, but instead, Jane giggled and put a strand of hair behind Maura's ear, and now they were lying on one side, close enough to invade one another's personal space._

_'Maura, if we were in love, if you were my girl, then I'd give you the whole world if you asked me to.' Jane's eyes were darker than usual, and staring at it, Maura found a new universe there. So intense, vivid, strong... Yet, so smooth when Jane locked her eyes with hers. She blinked her eyes rapdily, afraid of losing herself into them and never find her way out again._

_'Hm... So... If I were in love with you, it would put me in a position where I could ask you anything?' She murmured, her eyes studing Jane's face, looking for some kind of signal. But deep inside, she already knew the truth._

_'Yeah.'_

_'Well... So... Can I have a kiss right now?' Please, don't turn me down, don't walk away._

_Jane reflected for a moment. Had she heard it right? But as Maura had kept staring at her and the seconds had been passing by, she realized what game Maura was playing there. For a split of a second, Jane cursed herself for everytime she had held back that thoughts of how would it be to kiss Maura or have her in her arms, thinking that that was too inappropriate to think of since they were just friends and nothing more than that. For long Jane had blamed herself for having those kind of feelings for her. She had never said it to anyone, she couldn't. First of all, because was hard to admit to herself. Second, the chances of Maura being into her were nearly zero, and Jane had a list to go on. Her family, her friends, her work... It'd be too much complicated. But, as much as she denied it, she had thought of being with her, had some hope in it, otherwise she wouldn't try to convince herself the other way around. You can only deny something that already exists. So, when Maura had asked for a kiss, all that thoughts had flooded in her mind at once. Kiss her. Hold her. Protect her. Love her. Take care of her. Say you love her. However, as always, Jane hesitated._

_Now, Maura was the one asking her a lot of 'what ifs'. Not thinking, but actually verbalizing it. What if I were in love with you? What if I kiss you? What if, what if, what if..._

_With a couple of 'what if' came along a few of 'thens'._

_What if she's just supposing, just wondering, not taking any of this seriously? Well, what if she's actually willing to know how it'd be, if she had a chance? Then, Jane thought, if what you're saying really means that you are in love with me, I desearve to hear it. Not in a game, not in a joke with words. Crystal clean._

_Time to let all your doubts go, Rizzoli._

_'Are you serious, Maura?'_

_'Yes.' She murmured, swallowing hard._

_'How did I not know this before?' Jane was sitting on the mattress now and Maura was feeling panic setting within her. She also sat._

_'I gave you all the hints.'_

_'And I dissmissed it.' Jane breathed. When she caught Maura's hurt look, she added: 'No. Not like that. I thought that it couldn't have been. I mean... You never said anything.'_

_'First I figured that my skills wasn't as good as I thought. You know how I can be when it comes to social habilities. Then you started dating Casey, and I thought you just... Well, I thought I had interpreted the facts incorrectly, that I had confused things. You know I had never had a bestfriend before, therefore I can hardly say when we are crossing the line of friendship or not... But then, you broke up with him, and it was a relief to me. It sounds selfish, I know, but I didn't understand, still do not, how your relationship with him worked. It came to me, at the time, that the main reason you broke up with him was that, well, it wasn't really a man that you were looking for settling.'_

_'I know you from a year now, Maura. You've never told me anything about dating women. You've always dated guys.'_

_'Jane, I...'_

_'I was completely oblivious to this.'_

_'Were you? Really, Jane?_

_'Okay, not that oblivous, but I thought I... Dammit, Maura.' She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated._

_'Jane, I'm sorry, I shouldn't put things this way, it's just that...'_

_'Maura,' Jane cupped her nape and looked at her seriously, 'shut up and just kiss me.'_

_Without wasting another second, she leaned closer and slowly, almost torturing, kissed Maura's lips._

_Maura cupped the brunette's nape and brought her closer, sliding her tongue into Jane's mouth. The kiss intensified and before the detective had noticed, she was over Maura, pressing her body against hers, tasting her mouth on hers, enjoying the warmth, the taste of good wine still lasting in it._

_When they broke the kiss, both were breathless so they didn't move nor say a word for a couple of minutes. Jane thought for a brief second that maybe, if she had understood it wrong, she had just screwed up their friendship. Friendship my ass. And she giggled out loud for that. Ridiculous, Rizzoli. The way Maura was looking at her right now, or running her hands up and down on her back and then entwined her fingers through her hair, or even the way her leg was brushing against hers... No way in hell that that might be a friendship. They were more than that, now it was clearer than ever._

_On that moment, Jane allowed herself to look at Maura, really look at her, as she always wanted. No bounds. No guilty. Just love and astonishment at how beautiful she was. The way her eyes sparkled, little dark green dots contrasting on that hazel iris, or the way the freckles spred over her chest, getting less and less visible untill they completely desapear before reaching her sweet face. And now she was closer, she could see that her hair color match exactly with the freckles color. She loved it._

_She must have been a silly look on her face, because all of a sudden Maura started to giggle._

_'What?' She asked, her voice huskier than usual._

_'I thought you would turn me down.'_

_'Me? Turn you down? I mean, you, Maura?'_

_'Yes. Well...'_

_'Who, for Christ's sake, would do that?'_

_'Lots of people have done.'_

_'They're dumb. Lucky me.' She giggled._

_'Jane?'_

_'Yes, Maur?'_

_'I would never ask for the world if I have you.'_

Jane smiled at the memorie. That night was the beginning of the best days of her life, and if someone had suggested something like this before that night she would've simply smirked full of sarcasm and turned her back. Bullshit, she would say. But then they kissed. Then they decided to tell everyone. They decided to move together, officially together, as their friends said. From that day on, she's been waking up with Maura Isles lying beside her. Best way to wake up, really.

She looked at her side and saw through shadow Maura's still frame there. It must be early, she thought, but not to early for waking her up... in a special way. She supported her body with one elbow then moved herself slowly on Maura. The blond barely moved. Jane bent in and kissed her chin and her lips, when Maura showed no signal of recognition Jane pressed her knee against her sex and the smaller woman groaned softly. The brunette smiled satisfied. Just the thought of seeing Maura waking up all excited and moaning gave her goose bumps and made her center burn. Jane studied Maura's face then ran a hand beside her body. It was warm, and her hand captured all the warmth when she cupped Maura's naked breast. The skin burned against her hand and a nipple hardened rapidly. And there it was: the expression on Maura's face that Jane had been waiting for. It was mesmerizing. She was addicted to it. She did it again, this time nibbling her nipple and sucking it gently, she didn't want to wake her up yet. Maura moaned again and turned her head to Jane's side on the bed, her legs separated even more as if inviting Jane to go further. Well, she was about to...

Her skinny hand traveled down to Maura's belly until it reached her clit, then Jane administered little circles massaging the swollen flesh. Maura's hips started to move involuntarily and when Jane slid a finger inside her and felt the wetness there, she knew Maura was ready. Jane carefully got out the bed and walked over the nightstand, opened the first drawer and got the strap-on. It had always excited Maura, she knew it. The blond liked her fingers, her touches and her tongue, but she also liked being pressed into bed, body against body, moving fast, Jane thrusting her deep inside. Jane would give it to her whenever she asked to. And today was a special occasion, today sex had to be like heaven.

Breathing heavily, Jane got in the bed again. She put herself between Maura's legs, and then... here she was. Putting the dildo inside her woman. Jane moaned at the view. Maura's hand traveled up to her breast and grabbed it, and when Jane pressed even further and Maura moaned again, she knew the blonde was dreaming dirty things.

Jane bent it and started to thrust slowly and the louder Maura moaned, the faster Jane moved in and out. Suddenly Maura gasped and Jane knew she was waking up. She slowed the moviments and bent again to kiss her.

'Good morning, beautiful.'

Maura tensed when reality set in, but she needed only a few seconds to realize what had been happening there: Jane had been fucking her since she was sleeping. The conclusion made every point of her body even more sensible: her neck, breast, belly, every inch of flesh was burning. She could feel Jane's hardened nipples brushing against her owns. Her walls that now was pressing the dildo so tightly. All these sensation almost made her see stars, lose herself in that infinity space of pleasure. She was flying but somehow anchored to Jane; she was light, but Jane pressing her body against hers made it all incoherent. She was here and there at the same time. It didn't make sense, but she didn't care anymore.

Jane had whispered into her ear and Maura did nothing but moan into hers.

'I'll take that as 'this is a _fucking_ beautiful morning.'

Maura tried to laugh at the horrible joke, but it was replaced by a loud groan when Jane started to fuck her harder again. As their breast brushed against each other, Maura lost every trail of thought. All was she managed to do was wrap her legs around Jane's waist and follow the movements. Yes, she was about to fall apart, to lose herself into this ostensible paradise. She didn't mind. She was actually waiting for it and Jane would give her.

'Please', she managed to whisper into the detective's ear, 'harder'.

'Fuck, Maura!' Jane looked at her and Maura saw the lust, the ferocity in her eyes. She wasn't afraid, Jane would never hurt her. It excited her instead.

'Please, harder?' She almost begged. Her body wasn't hers anymore, it was Jane's and she really wanted that feeling to overwhelmed her. She wanted the lightness, she wanted to fall apart. Jane would put her together, later, because now all she needed was it.

Maura pressed her own body against Jane and the brunette groaned. 'Fuck', she said as she grabbed Maura's waist and held it tight. The gesture of possession plus the hard thrust took Maura to heaven again. She grabbed Jane's nape and after that the only thing she was aware of was the stars around her and her voice echoing through space calling for Jane.

Feeling Maura's trembling body under her own was something amazing. The more she felt it, the more she wanted to. Maura had screamed her name, had begged for more. Now she was trembling now and then. It was awesome how her body responded to Jane's and the feeling of power and possession it brought her. It was not like Maura was hers, that she belonged to her. No. Actually, Maura belonged with her and anything she wanted to do Maura had given her the power to her to do so. It was about trust and care, it was also about love. Maura gave her free pass along with responsibilities. And the possession... she couldn't deny it. It was actually more about selfishness than possession. Well, she was a little bit jealous, true. But what she didn't want anyone else to see, was this in front of her: Maura Isles trying to find her way back after coming so hard. This was always the second best part of it. It was beautiful watching her like this... She looked peaceful and pure. When Jane whispered to 'come back to me' or 'I've got you' Maura would lock her eyes with Jane's and smile at her, still trying to correct her erratic breathing.

Jane's fingers danced over Maura's lips, then the brunette decided to place a kiss there. Her thumbs was still caressing Maura's cheeks when she spoke:

'Jesus, Maur... You're so beautiful.'

The blonde smiled and her eyes twinkled. 'And so are you.' Her hands dropped from the detective's back to de strap-on. 'Let me?'

Jane unbuckled it but said 'No. Not yet. I want you to have some sleep. Just wait a little more.'

'Why?' She protested.

'Jesus, woman. Can you do something for me without asking me why? Only this time?'

Maura rolled her eyes, a habit that she had learnt with Jane. 'I can.'

'Thank you.' She was about to get up when Maura pulled her back.

'What are we doing here?' Only now she noticed they were in their bedroom.

'Do I need to explain it to you? I mean...'

'We fell asleep in the living room.' She cut Jane off.

'Well, you mean... You fell asleep in there. I didn't', she gave Maura a peck, 'I brought you here.'

'Oh Jane, you didn't have to.' Maura put a strand of hair behind Jane's ear.

'Yes, I did. You looked awfully uncomfortable there. I couldn't come to this comfort knowing you were alone there... I mean, I could, but hey, aren't I a nice wife?'

Maura giggled. 'Yes, you are.' She kissed her lips.

'Now, I need to go.' She was trying to get up but then again, Maura pulled her back.

'Would you stay a little longer?'

'I'll stay until you fall asleep again. Sounds good?'

'Great'. Maura happily turned to her side and Jane to hers, now both facing one another.

Jane placed a kiss on Maura's forehead and she cuddled closer. Jane caressed Maura's cheek with her thumb, and before losing her chance she said:

'Hey, sweetheart?'

'Mmm?' Maura did not open her eyes.

'Happy anniversary'.

The blonde burried her face onto her neck and kissed it. 'For you too, my badass detective.'

Jane giggled. Maura was sweet in the morning. Well... She was always sweet, specially when they were alone. The brunette held the doctor closer to her, playing with strands of golden hair, knowing that this was the fastest way to bring her wife back to sleep.

It was impossible for Jane to see it, but Maura fall asleep with a big smile over her face.'


	2. Chapter 2

Still unsure, but I'll give it a try. Thanks for the comments, guys! Hope you like it too :) Let me know what you all think!

* * *

><p>It was a normal day. When Maura walked into the cafe she saw Angela serving a table. Cops pacing around with coffees in hands, talking to each other, teasing each other and laughing. They did it all the time. Stanley was on the other side of the counter, his grumpy face announcing that it wouldn't be a good day to talk to him (just like the other days). The regularity of this all make her smile. It felt home. Well, her second home. She felt comfortable around those people now. She took a few steps closer to the cafe and a cop (Larry, she had learnt his name) nodded his head to her. She waved in response. The man lift a finger asking her to wait a minute, after this he came back with a manila envelope in hands.<p>

'That's addressed for you, Doctor. It came yesterday.'

'Oh, thank you Larry.' She reached out for the envelop and smiled to him, then he was gone.

As Maura stopped to read the paper, Angela stopped to observe her. She was glowing and if Angela didn't know that they had stopped trying she would say that Maura was pregnant. In other hand, if a pregnancy wasn't the reason of that happiness, Angela could only think about another one: Jane. She had to admit that her daughter had been making a great job as a wife. All that attitude she reprimand her daughter for vanished when Jane was around Maura. Watching them dealing with their problems and disagreements was actually something beautiful to see; Jane was patient enough to listen, she had never said or done something on impulse and sometimes she just gave in. In sum, they solved their personal problems as the adults they were, but well, they were so cooperative and kind to each other that they couldn't have had a terrible situation of some kind. As far as Angela knew the two of them lived on a bed of flowers. The only time when things got a little complicated was on that week which that incident happened. Even then Jane was able to take care of themselves while undergoing it. But now it was only past. They were good again, and by the big smile on Maura's face, Angela would say that they were way ahead than just 'good'.

Angela smiled, she was so proud of her daughters.

'Hey, Maura!' She waved her hand to be noticed.

'Oh, good morning, Angela.'

'Good morning, sweetie, you're gorgeous today!'

'Thank you, Angela.'

'Are you looking for Jane? Wait, isn't today your day off?'

'Yes, indeed. I'm just stopping by.'

'You two can't actually be away from work, can you? Not even for a day!' Angela threw her hands up, Maura chuckled.

'No, I don't think so.'

'I think you two should take a week off, Maura. Why don't you treat yourselves for a trip?'

'I could use a trip, yes.'

'See? Talk to Jane! And here's something important, Maura,' she leaned in and lowered her voice, as if telling the blonde a secret, 'don't tell Jane that it was my idea. She'll just say no!'

'I promise I'll work on that.'

'Good! Now do what you need to do. I need to go back before Stanley infects my food!'

Maura giggled and said before leaving, 'See you later, Angela'.

The blonde walked towards the elevator looking forward to meeting with Jane and being updated about the case that had taken Jane out of their bed two days ago, and lost in her thoughts she wondered how much time it would take to solve this. Usually when they had this hard work to catch a unsub they spent nights awake, not talking about all the stress that it leaded. They felt pressured by Cavanaugh, the media. Sometimes Maura felt useless, even though she had done everything she could've done. She didn't take Angela's concern for granted. It wasn't the first time that the older woman had suggested them a trip. They had their good days at work, but they had the crappy ones - as Jane would call it - too, and lately Maura had been thinking about taking a few days, just she and Jane to wind up. It'll be good for them.

Distracted by thoughts, she passed the first elevator - the one which would take her upstairs - and headed two the second one - the one that would take her to the morgue. Noticing her mistake she correct the direction towards the other elevator, but before reaching it she ran into something and stopped startled. When she looked down her heart jumped.

'Oh no!' She exclaimed already kneeling down. Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I did not see you.'

She stretched out her hand to the little girl. Sharp blue eyes met hers and they locked for a moment. Maura thought the girl would cry, after all she had pushed her onto the floor, even though it was unintentionally, but finally the girl gave in and took her hand. Maura helped her get up on her feet.

'Are you, okay?' She asked concerned, still on her knees.

'Sure. It was nothing.'

'Good.' Maura smiled and stood up. The girl kept looking at her. She didn't know why, she was just there, staring. Maybe an apology wasn't enough? She should offer something more. But what? No, maybe she's just waiting for you to leave, maybe you are on her way.

The girl was still as if waiting for a command. Maura made up her mind and tried...

'So... I'm Maura. What's your name?'

'Harriet. Nice to meet you.' She didn't smile, didn't stretch her hand. Maura wondered if the girl was being sarcastic. Well, she was too young to know sarcasm. Wasn't she?

'Nice to meet you too, Harriet. How old are you?'

'I'm 6.'

'Oh. You look younger. I mean, you have a short stature for your age.'

The girl frowned not understanding Maura's remark at all.

Great work, Maura. She heard Jane's voice inside her head.

'Are you with your parents?' Maura felt that everyone around was moving, but them. She felt stuck in that moment. She had to go upstairs, but that girl's questioning eyes wouldn't let her leave.

'My mother told me to wait here for her.'

'I see. Well... I'll tell you what: why don't you let me get a snack for you? As an apology.'

The girl denied it, however her blue eyes softened. 'Thanks, but my mother says I can't take anything from strangers.'

'Oh.' Maura found herself a little disappointed. 'She's totally right. But you know what? I work here, you can trust me.'

'You're a cop?'

'No, I am not. I'm a doctor.

The girl raised her eyebrows. 'For real?'

'Mhm.'

'You take care of people here?'

Maura thought for a second. 'Yes, you can put it in that way.'

'I did not know that cops had doctors working with them.'

'They do.'

'Are you a good doctor?'

'I do my best, always.'

'But are you good?'

'Yes.'

The girl bit the bottom lip, thinking.

'What about my snack?'

Maura giggled. 'Let's get it.'

They headed together back to the cafe. Maura studied the little girl: besides her blue eyes, she was dark-haired, soft curls fell down below her shoulders and she walked unhesitatingly, as if she was the one guiding Maura and not the contrary. She introduced Harriet to Angela, that took her little hands in hers and shook it happily.

'How can I help you sweetie?' The older woman asked.

Harriet spent a few minutes deciding what to get, and Maura waited patiently. After a long meditation the girl went with hot cocoa and a donuts.

'Aren't you getting anything for you, Maura?' Angela asked as she handed the cup and donut to the girl.

'Coffee.'

'One percent of milk?'

'That's it.'

Angela chuckled. Go sit down with her, I'll bring it to you.'

'Thank you, Angela.'

Maura chose a table and both took a seat, Harriet sat herself in front of Maura.

'Is there anyone sick today?' The girl asked before sipping her hot cocoa.

'No, Harriet. Why are you asking me this?'

'Because. You said you take care of people here so...'

Maura thought for a moment and shook her head after understanding it. 'I see. Today is my day off, so I'm not working today.'

'But you are here.'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'I am here to see my... wife.' She hesitated before saying it, but she reminded that kids don't judge like adults do.

The girl show no reaction, no signs of estrangement. 'Does she work here?'

'Yes.'

'You are beautiful. Is she beautiful?'

'She is.'

'You are nice. Is she nice?'

'Yes, she is.'

'You're blonde. Is she blonde?'

'No, she isn't. She's dark-haired.'

'Is she a doctor too?'

'No, she's not.'

The girl had a list to go on, Maura was sure and she had no problem with responding it all. She was six years old and it was totally normal kids in that age to ask a lot of questions. She thought that if the girl wanted to know about her it was because she was having a good time, otherwise she would already have gone away. The next question jolted her.

'Do you have kids?'

I wish. 'No.'

The girl sipped her drink again. She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, apparently looking for something else to ask. If Maura gambled, she would bet that the same look crossed Jane's face when she was a kid speculating something.

'A dog?' Harriet's voices bring her back to the present.

'Mhm.'

'I had a bird once. He used to live locked up in a cage, it made me sad. So one day I jus let him go.'

'Really?!'

'Yes. Like the pokemons birds. All the birds should be free.'

'Poke-what?'

'Pokemon. You know, the cartoon.'

'No, I don't.'

'No way! Really interesting. You should see it!'

'What's that about?'

'You know, like our animals. A poney as instance! They're all ponies but then they develop for horses!'

Maura was about to say that that was not how the process of evolution worked out, but she was cut off by a familiar voice.

'Maur?'

She looked up meeting Jane's eyes. 'Oh, hi Jane!'

'Hey. I didn't know you were here.' Jane kissed her forehead. 'And who's that?'

'That's my new friend, Harriet.'

'Should I be worried?' She asked seriously as she arched an eyebrow to Maura. The blonde giggled.

'No.'

'Hello, Harriet.' She stretched out her hand and took Harriet's little one in hers.

'Hi. Are you Maura's wife?

Jane looked at Maura and then at her again.

'I see you've been talking. Yes...'

'You're a cop.'

'I am.'

'Do you know pokemon?'

The question left her confused. Where did it came from?

'Well... I... Yes.'

'She knows.' The girl stated matter of factly looking at Maura.

'Yes, I believe it. Jane has a larger knowledge about pop culture than me.'

Jane joined them at the table predicting the conversation would last for a while.

'That's true.'

'What's your favorite one?'

'Pikachu...?'

Maura looked at Jane with questioning eyes.

'What? I have brothers younger than me.'

'I doubt that's how you've learned the names. I did see you watching cartoons last week, Jane.'

'Snap!' She giggled and then talked to the girl.

'What is your favorite one?'

'Squirtle.'

'The turtle?'

'Yeah!' She was really excited. 'I love him!'

'Really? Do you like turtles that much?'

'Yes! Asked my mom to get me one, she said she'll think about it since I set my bird free.'

'You what?'

'Another story.' The girl waved off the question.

'Ok. Harriet, do you know who has a real turtle?'

'Who?!' The girl leaned in, her eyes wide open, hands pressed on the table.

'Maura does.'

'You do?' She turned to Maura now.

'It's a tortoise.'

'No way! Is it big?'

'You bet. Biggest turtle I've ever seen.' Jane teased.

'Tortoise.' The girl correct her. Jane looked at Maura impressed.

'Jesus, Maura. It looks like you found someone just like you!'

'See, Jane? Even a child can understand the differences.'

'I can see it, too. I just like calling it turtle.' She defended herself. Her cellphone went off and she rapidly took it. 'It's Frost, I have to go back. Are you coming?'

'Yes, I was about to, but then I ran into her.'

'You don't mean_ literally_, do you?'

'I do.'

'Oh God, Maura!' Jane started to laugh.

'It was not funny, Jane. I thought I had hurt her.'

Harriet just watched the back and forth. Then Jane stoop up and offered the hand to her again.

'We have to go now, Harriet. It was really nice to meet you.'

'Thanks! You're nice, Jane.'

'Thanks, baby girl.'

'Hey Maura, do you think I could visit you sometime? You know, to see your turtle. Tortoise, your tortoise.'

'Totally! Maura's turtle is awesome. Maybe you can even ride him!'

'That'd be great!'

'That would be very inappropriate.' Maura corrected. 'Still, you can visit us.'

'Thank you!'

Maura saw the girl smile, really smile, for the first time. 'You're welcome.'

'See you around, Harriet.'

Maura waved good bye to the girl and headed to the elevator with Jane. Once in there, once the doors had closed and they were alone again, Maura rested her back against Jane's chest. The brunette's arms wrapped around her waist like they had been doing for a while now. Jane rested her chin on Maura's shoulder, after kissing her neck. There was silent surrounding them, and when there was silent, there was Maura thinking too hard of something. Jane had her guess.

'So... You bumped into that girl.'

'Mhm.'

'She's really smart. I like her.'

'Isn't she?'

Jane could say that Maura was smiling. 'Yeah, just like you. Even more, I'd say. She does know pokemon.' She said teasingly.

Maura looked at her and chuckling shook her head no. 'I'm the only person who can put up with you, Jane.'

'That's why I got married with you and not with Stanley.'

Maura giggled but then went silent again.

'Are you thinking about that again?' Jane asked in a lowered voice.

Maura sighed. They hadn't been talking about it for months. They were either too busy or too happy or too surrounded by people to discuss this. Sometimes Maura thought that this was on purpose, that Jane didn't want to talk about it, that it somehow bothered her at some point that the only way of getting rid of it was ignoring it and putting them into all these situations as a way to escape. But in the back of her mind she knew that Jane was waiting for her to start the talk. She was being prudent as Maura had given her all the signs to do so, and now Maura couldn't just accuse her like that. She was mindful and she was definitely prepared to listen to her. But Maura wasn't sure if she was prepared to talk yet.

Sighing, she breathed a distant 'no'.

Maura was about to say something more, but then the elevator dingged opening the doors to a new conversation, finishing up this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go again, guys! A dynamic one, not too big, not too short. Just a lot of things going on. I didn't want to prolong it but if I feel that I should have written more, I'll edit it (and I'll let you know). Things are going to get a little bit sad from here, especially... Well, I'll you let you figure it out by yourselves! For the ones who asked for Harriet, here she is! I'm loving this process of creating her, I can't wait to show you the next chapters!

Thanks for the comments, they made my day. I wanna know your opinion and questions about this one too! Would you tell me? :)

* * *

><p>'Are you sure, Maura?'<p>

'Well, to be sure I have to run some tests.'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'You know what I mean.'

'So, yes, but I'll ask Susie to confirm it, though.'

Jane sighed and thoughtfully studied the picture again.

'If we have a match on this...'

'There will be a lot of possibilities.' Frost completed.

'Better than nothing, right?' Korsak added.

'Sure.'

'Yes! We finally have something to work on. How long do you think this it'll take, Maur?'

'A day? I suppose Susie can bring in the results by tomorrow. First thing in the morning, Jane.'

'Fantastic!' Jane place her hand on the small of Maura's back.

'I'll tell her to...' Maura was about to leave, but Frost stopped her.

'No, doc. Let me.' Frost said. 'It's your day off and you've been working here for like an hour now, c'mon. Take Jane downstairs, that'd be a great favor, really.'

'Yeah, we can't stand her anymore. It seems that she woke up on the wrong foot today.' Korsak chuckled.

'Shut up, Korsak. Both of you, or your asses will accidentally find my foot.'

'See what I mean?'

Maura giggled. The truth is that Jane was just okay today, but Korsak and Frost were really supportive. Maura remembered the day they had told them.

She had invited them to dinner at Maura's place. It was a usual thing between them, so they didn't suspect of anything. They ate, talked, drank and right after dinner Maura glanced at Jane and took a deep breath. Jane stoop up followed by Maura, everyone stopped talking and stared at them. Maura was nervous, Jane was ready for the jokes. Maura nodded her head to her and then she started to talk.

'Well, the reason Maura, I mean... _We_ asked you to come here is that... We have something to tell you.'

A pause.

Korsak arched his eyebrows.

'So... are you going to tell us or what?'

'Yes, sure. As I was saying... We wanted you to know that...' She looked at Maura._ Help me._

'Jane and I decided that...' She moved her hands in the air, trying to find the words.

'Oh, screw it. Maura and I are together.'

Everyone was looking at them. Nobody reacted. Jane was getting really nervous. Maybe she hadn't been clear enough. She clasped Maura's hand in hers and lifted it up.

'We mean, together together.'

All of sudden everyone started to laugh.

'What's so funny about this?' She asked in self defense.

'We already knew it, Jane. I mean... You didn't have to make an announcement.' Frankie shrugged.

'Yeah, like, why state the obvious?' Korsak teased.

'Jerks. What they mean is that we are happy for you. It was just in time, Maura.' Frost smiled and lifted his beer at them.

'Yeah, Jane needed someone to put her on the right track.'

'Totally, and Frankie, you owe me fifty bux.'

'Shit.' Frankie opened his wallet and passed the money to Frost.

'Were you betting on us?' Jane asked pointing her finger back and forth to them.

'Not just us, the whole division.'

'I think we should keep the money, what do you think, Jane?' Maura arched her eyebrows to them, a mischievous smile crossing her features.

'What? No way!'. Frost protested, but Jane's hand was already stretched.

'Thank you gentlemen.' She folded the fifty-dollar bill and put into her pocket.

At the end of the night, Korsak was putting back his jacket and came close to Maura, patting her shoulder he said (Maura would never forget his words): I'm so glad you made it, Doctor. You two are perfect for each other. I mean it. I was really starting to doubt of Jane's abilities as a detective, but luckily she have proved she's still good.' He smiled at Maura. 'I can see how much you love each other. Call me romantic if you want to.'

After that night everyone at the headquarters knew they were together. They respected them and even the assholes - Jane hated them - showed some kind of respect. Of course there was the jokes, but a death glance from Jane was enough to shut up their mouths. Maura wasn't The Queen of the Dead anymore, because murmurs like this was practically extinct - if the ones who told them had some life expectancy. Maura was known like 'Jane's girlfriend' and no one wanted to mess with her. Really.

Maura smiled at the memories and then turned back to Jane. 'Let's go?'

The brunette stoop up and walked towards the doctor, and as Jane gave her back to them, Frost mouthed 'thank you' for Maura. She giggled and Jane looked over her shoulder and cast a death stare at Frost. She wasn't pissed at all, she liked this kind of teasing between them. It was their thing and she knew that jokes was, sometimes, the best thing to make through the day.

They took the elevator back to the first floor. When the doors closed, Jane leaned in and kissed Maura's lips.

'I really like having you here. But I think you should be home resting.'

'Jane, I'm perfectly fine.'

'I know you are, but really Maura, lately you've been working so much because of this stupid case.'

'It's been three days, Jane. This is the third one and I'm not working.'

'You're supposedly not working. You are here. And, ok, it's not just this one. Remember last week? You've been up until late for the whole week, Maura. I don't want you to get overloaded.'

'I'm not understanding why you are so worried.'

'Because you have a routine Maura. If you're not sleeping right, something's wrong.'

Right to the point, Rizzoli. Maura arched her eyebrows, but looked to her feet.

'What's happening, sweetie?'

The doors suddenly opened. Jane held the Doctor's hand in hers before leaving the elevator. They stepped outside but Jane didn't walk any further.

'Maura? Is there something bothering you?'

'Yes, there is.' She breathed out.

'What is it?'

'I've been thinking that we... could take a short vacation.'

'You've been talking to my mom.' Jane started to walk again followed by Maura.

'No, I haven't!' She defended herself.

'Maura... _hives_.'

The blonde giggled. 'You've got me.'

By this time they had already reached the cafe. Jane wasn't satisfied at all with Maura's response, but knowing that the HQ wasn't the right place, she would let it go for now and try to make her talk at home. She knew for sure that Maura was restless, almost distracted and wanted to know why. Maura wasn't like this, usually she had no problem with sharing her feelings, but lately she was just distant.

'Jane, Maura!' Her mother's voice broke her trance.

'Yeah, Ma. What's up?'

'You know that girl?' She pointed out to the little girl's frame.

Harriet.

'Kinda. We talked early today. Why?'

'Jane, she told me her mother asked her to wait here, but look... Something's just not right. She's here over two hours.'

'Does anyone know who she is?' Maura asked, her voice concerned.

'No one. When I asked some cops they thought she was here with Jane and you, you know, because you were talking to her.'

'That's not right. I guess she came alone, then?' Jane murmured looking to the girl, engines on her mind already spinning.

'It looks so.'

'We'll talk to her, Ma. Thank you.'

* * *

><p>'Hey Harriet. You still here, uh?'<p>

The girl was all smiles when she saw Jane and Maura walking towards her. She was sitting on a table, drinking hot cocoa again.

'Yeap.' She swung her legs.

'Uh... Harriet, did you come here by yourself?' Jane took a seat by her side.

'Yes!'

'But you told me your mother said you should wait here for her.' Maura sat in front of her and Jane.

'Mhm.' Apparently she was enjoying her time there so much that she wasn't bothered by the long wait.

'Do you know where she is?'

'Sure, she's home. She said I should come here and wait for her that it'd take her a few minutes to meet me here.' She said naturally.

'Where's your home, sweetie?'

'Jane?' Maura intervened.

Jane cast a glance at her. She knew that look: _something's not right_. The girl did not answer because she had been distracted by Maura's voice, so Jane tried again:

'Ah, Harriet, your home?'

'Three blocks away.'

'What's the address?'

'I don't know. I'm new in town.'

In town... Jane felt angry growing inside her. What kind of mother let a six-year-old child walking alone on Boston's streets?

Jane breathed. 'You mean that you're just moved in?'

'Mhm.'

'Can you show us where you live?'

'Mhm.'

'Maura get your car. We're going to take a ride.'

Jane took the little girl's hand in hers, and was outside the building before she notice it. Maybe this was just a huge misunderstood, maybe something had gone terribly wrong here. They walked up to Maura's car on the street, Jane put the girl inside it and put her seatbelt on, then she got inside and Maura let the girl show her the way.

It was a short travel, it took less than five minutes from the moment they left the HQ to the moment Maura turned off the engine.

'Okay, so that's your building?' Jane looked behind to see the girl.

'Yes!'

'What's the apartment number?'

'It's... 409?'

'The fourth floor?'

'Yes.'

'Maura, stay with her. I'll check it out.' Jane got out the car and closed the door.

'Jane...'

'No. Just stay, ok?' She bent in to talk to her. Her hands on the driver's door supporting her weight. 'If you see something wrong... You know the drill.'

Maura shook her head yes.

'Give me five minutes.'

* * *

><p>The detective got into the building easily, a badge could be miracles. She took the elevator, pressed number four and waited impatiently to get to the floor. She was getting nervous. Maybe she should have called Frost. She knew she wasn't supposed to be alone, but technically she had Maura. Technically. There was no way in hell she would bring Maura and a kid with her. What? No, stop it, Rizzoli. You're overreacting. Maybe there's nothing in there.<p>

The doors opened and she stepped out. Number 409. Let's see...

She walked past three doors, looking and listening carefully. Nothing irregular. Then she reached the next door. The number 409 encrusted was almost yelling at her. The door was closed. She got close to it and tried the knob. It was unlocked. She pushed the door, opening slowly, already pointing the gun inside. No noises.

One step into the apartment. A lot of unpacked box. It made sense, Harriet said that she had just moved in. Jane saw a picture of the little girl and a woman who she guessed was her mother.

A door slammed closed. Jane jumped at the sound. It's just the wind, idiot.

The wind... It brought her a smell that she knew well, but hated it. Blood.

She hurried inside the place, gun in steady hands now. She kicked the first door. A kid's bedroom. Harriet's bedroom, she realized. Nothing wrong there. Next door. A bathroom. Clean. Next door.

Dammit.

She didn't have to see to actually know that there was a body there. The strong smell of blood denounced that someone got hurt badly. She took a look at the body, tried to find a pulse but it was too late. She swallow the lump in her throat and called Maura.

* * *

><p>Maura was too quiet, and so was Harriet. She knew it could be nothing serious, but she hated it when Jane was alone. It was dangerous and although she had no reason to believe that Jane had walked into trouble, she couldn't stop herself of being worried. She sighed heavily, drumming her fingers onto the wheel. It had passed almost five minutes. Jane wasn't being literal, but...<p>

'Maura, do you think my mother forgot me there?'

Harriet asked in a lowered voice. It was the first time she showed concerned towards her mom.

'I don't think so, Harriet. I'm sure Jane will find her.'

Silence again. Maybe the girl was feeling Maura's tension. The blonde looked over her shoulder and opened her mouth to say something, but was startled by her cellphone.

She picked it up immediately.

'Jane?'

'Maura, drive back to the headquarters. I'm calling the cops, we've got a body here.'

'Is it...?'

_Don't tell her what this is, Maura can't lie_. 'No. It's not. Don't startle the girl ok?'

'Yes.'

'And don't come back here. Stay with her. Send Susie, ok?'

'Okay.'

'Maura, one more thing. When you get there I need you to ask Harriet what happened from moments before she left the house to when she got to the HQ, ask Frost to be with you, got it?'

'Yes.'

'Ok, sweetheart. Talk to you later.'

'Bye.'

'We're coming back.' Maura muttered.

'What about my mom?'

'We're still looking for her, don't worry.'

* * *

><p>'Harriet,' Jane sat down next to her, now back to the HQ, 'can I ask you something?'<p>

'Sure.'

'Is that your mom?' She showed her a picture. Jane was sure, but she had to ask anyway.

'That's her!'

'She's beautiful, just like you.' Jane gave her a sad smile.

'Thanks!'

'Now, look, Frost is calling you again. Why don't you teach him something good? Like pokemons, I bet he'll like to know everything you do.'

'Great! I'll tell him everything, Jane!'

'You lied to me.' It was the first thing Maura told her when Harriet was out of view.

'Maura, I had to. If the girl had asked you something... You can't lie. And I need her to talk before she starts to cry.'

'Oh, God...'

'I'm sorry. It doesn't sound kindly, but Maura...'

'I understand, Jane.'

'I know you do, thank you.'

'What happened?'

'One single shot, straight into the heart.'

'Cold... It doesn't look something personal, does it?'

'No.'

'She deserves to know, Jane.'

'She does... Did you talk to her?'

'Yes. She told that her mother asked her to come here, because it was a safe place, and she would meet her here. She took the stairs, get out of the building, crossed the streets. No big deal. She's smart, you know.'

'Yeah. Wait... Did she know that here was a police station?'

'Apparently. Her mother taught her about important points near to her house: the headquarters, Dirty Robber, that ice-cream parlor at the block behind this one, and that library across her street.'

'Why do you think she taught her that?'

'Directions? She said she was new here. I guess that since she likes to walk alone her mother gave her directions...'

'In case that she got lost.'

'Yes.'

'Yeah, it might be it.' 'Susie asked them to bring the body. I asked her to do the autopsy. It's your day off, don't protest. She's capable, Maura.'

'I know she is. I just... want to help.'

Jane smile at her. She always wanted to, she put work in first place just like Jane, but lately she had been working so hard that the detective didn't want to push her even further.

'Ok, look... First I need to tell her, ok?'

'No, let me. I spent the whole day with her, I think she's going to need someone who she trusts.'

'You... you sure?' Jane frowned.

'I am.' Maura nodded and held her gaze.

'It's not easy, Maura. She's gonna cry.' Jane was trying to warn her, working with kids was something that had always disturbed her emotional.

'I know.'

She didn't, because as far as Jane knew, Maura had never worked with kids before.


	4. Chapter 4

They were both standing at the morgue door now. Maura had Harriet's hands in hers, and she felt the cold emanating from inside the room. That place never seemed colder before. The doctor and the girl were walking in silence along the hallway, then Maura stopped at the door for a moment to clean her mind and concentrate. She only realized that a considerable amount of seconds had passed when blue eyes blinked to her.

'You ok, Maura?' The girl asked almost in a whisper.

'I... Yes.' Not exactly. She was hesitating. She had passed the text over and over again, and in her mind it seemed to be flawless. Well, now that she was a step away from telling it she was feeling that it was lacking in something. Maybe it should be different, maybe this shouldn't be the lines to be told to a kid. Maura looked through the glass and saw Harriet's mother lying on the table. Susie had covered her body and put a pillow under her head, just like she had asked. Now it looked like the dead woman was just sleeping.

I need to do this. She cleaned her throat and looked down to the short girl.

'Harriet? I need to tell you something.'

'It's about my mom.' It was a half question. 'You found her?'

'Yes. We did.'

'Where's she?' Her eyes twinkled. Maura felt something grabbing her heart and smashing it. She was about to see that glow fade away.

'She's here, inside this room.'

'So I wanna see her!'

'You are going to. But look... Something happened, Harriet.' Maura crouched down to her level.

'What?' She asked with widened eyes.

Tell her. Do it. Don't mask it. She'll reach a conclusion anyway and it'll be as painful as it can be.

'She...' Maura hesitated again and bit her lip. She took a deep breath and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Maura?'

'Your mom is a hero, Harriet.' According to Jane's theory her mother had sent to the police station to protect her, it was the more plausible explanation so far. 'Do you know that?'

'Yeah, she's my hero. Can I see her now?'

Maura ignored her question. She was getting anxious. 'Unfortunately, sweetie... She was found dead.' She said it almost in a whisper. To her surprise the girl only blinked at her.

'Is she there? Can I see her now?'

'Well, I ... ' That was definitely not the reaction she was waiting for. She frowned.

'Yes, you can.'

Maura held her hand and opened the door. The girl was too short to see her mother on her own feet, so Maura had to lift her up. Once she did it, thin legs wrapped around her waist. She walked closer to the table and the girl leaned over to see her mom.

She frowned at first. Her mother was lying on a table, a very weird place to take a nap. After a second view she noticed that her mom was pale (a word that she had listened to only two or three times). She was confused. She would ask her mother to explain her why, her mom had always explained things to her. How to cross the street, how to brush her teeth, how to tie the shoelace (she was still working on it). She would explain it too, wouldn't she?

'Mommy?' She tried. 'Mommy!' She said once more when the woman did not answer. Then she reached out and touched her face. No movements again. Her mother was there, but at the same time she wasn't. It was confusing and she didn't understand why Maura had told her that her mother was a hero if she was dead. She didn't understand what the word 'dead' meant.

'What happened to her? Is she frozen?'

For the first time Maura lied and didn't feel any kind of guilty or uneasiness about it.

'No, sweetie, she's not frozen. She got suddenly sick, Harriet. It happens very often.'

'Did you tried to save her? You're a doctor, did you try it? Can't you do anything, Maura?'

The girl locked her eyes with Maura's and the blonde saw conflict there. She was begging for something more palpable, for acquaintance and also, she was in denial. She wanted Maura to tell her that her mother was going to be fine, but she knew better. Reality will break our souls sometime. We've learned it since we were kids: when you fall for the first time and hurt your knees; when that ice-cream-cone turns out to be on the ground minutes later you got it; when your first pet dies; when the camping plane happens to be just plans because it's raining on the weekend. When you got burned by the sun. Life is cruel on people. It has always been. And it was so terrible and painful to be the one who has to show it to a child that for a second Maura almost gave up. She thought about calling Jane and ask her to explain it, to tell that little girl the horrible thing about life: someday everyone will die; someday you will lose someone you love. And she wasn't the one who wanted to tell her this. She didn't want to make her cry, to break her heart. But she had volunteered herself, hadn't she? She had said the she could handle it. She took the girl in her arms and showed her this. And now she was the one that by duty would finish it.

'Harriet...' Her voice trembled. The little girl stared attentively at her. Maura breathed in to steady her voice and continued. 'Remember you told me early today that you had a bird?'

'Mhm.'

'Do you understand that since you let him go, you'll never see it again?'

'Yes.'

She understood what loss meant, it was a start.

'I'm so sorry to tell you that, Harriet, but...' Maura gathered all the courage she needed to say the next words, but her voice failed anyway, 'You'll never see her again, baby girl.'

'But I don't want her to go! I don't!' She protested. 'Can I fix it, Maura? Can you help me?' She put her hands on Maura's shoulder, begging.

Maura was trembling so much that she thought she would collapse onto the ground. She wasn't feeling her legs and Harriet's on her lap wasn't helping the situation. Not that the girl was heavy, no. She was actually quite light, but the thing is that if Maura had thought that saying to the little girl what she had just said would be the hardest thing that afternoon, she was completely mistaken. Say some words might be difficult, but dealing with the consequences was the hardest part.

'Sweetie, you did nothing wrong. No one chose this kind of thing. See? It just happens. And I'm afraid there's nothing else to be done.'

Harriet's lips trembled and Maura knew she was about to cry. She swallowed hard.

'I'm not gonna see her again?'

'No. Not like you used to. I brought you here to say goodbye.'

And then she started to cry. 'She told me to wait here, Maura! Why didn't she come to get me?'

'Baby, I'm so sorry.'

'She told me... a-and she didn't... M-Maura?' She looked at the blonde helplessly, her words were muffled by the crying. 'S-she left me... I-I don't want her to go.'

'I know, I know. Come here, sweetie.' Maura wrapped her arm around Harriet, holding her tightly against her. The gesture seemed to break any control that the girl had on herself and she started to cry louder and move her arms on Maura's back, as though she was drowning in sadness and Maura was somehow the comfort she needed and was trying so desperately to have it. Hot tears soaked up Maura's neck and she had to breathe in and out slowly to keep her own emotions at bay.

Maura told her that the pain would go away and she would be fine. She said everything she assumed that would calm her down, but the girl had been crying for long now. She didn't know how to deal with such pain but crying her heart out. Children don't have all the tools and skills to deal with grief like adults do. Adults hide emotions and pretend behaviors. Children are more honest when it comes to feelings, they are more likely to tell if they like you or not, to smile when they are happy and cry when they are sad. It was quite simple read them because they show every emotion. It was the first time she had told a child that her relative was dead. It wasn't a easy thing to say to adults either, but if she had to chose, she would chose them.

After an hour, when the girl finally calm down, Maura tried to move her away, but the girl tightened her arms around her neck again.

'No.' She breathed.

'Harriet...' She tried again. After spending so much time standing with the girl in her arms, her back was killing her.

'N-no!' Now Harriet's legs was wrapping around her waist.

'Don't you wanna say goodbye?' She asked in lowered voice. She had took the girl there because she believed it would be better for her to understand the loss, even though she knew the girl would deny it at first. It was cruel, but Maura couldn't do anything else but help her get through it. She would have to accept it first, the most painful stage of grief, to get through the other ones. She was willing to help her as much as she could.

The girl sighed heavily, still crying.

'Ok, baby. I'll take you with me to my office, okay?'

She shook her head yes.

'Can you look at me?' She asked as she headed to the office.

No response. Only little fingers dancing through her hair.

'You know... this morning when you told me you liked turtles? Something crossed my mind.'

She was waiting for a response but, again, none came. She opened the door, walked over to the sofa and before sitting themselves there she took off the high heels. God, her back was hurting so much. It was a relieve when she finally rested it against the back of the couch.

Do you know that there's a famous turtle in Australia? Well, it's a tortoise, actually.'

The girl shifted herself. Her forehead was close to Maura's jaw line, but she refused to look up, and Maura wouldn't invade her space.

'Guess her name.'

'Hm...'

Maura smiled, she was bringing the girl back to her. She grabbed her cellphone and typed a message for Jane: 'Told her. Her heart is broken.'

'Dunno.' The girl sniffled.

'I'm sure you can think about something.'

The text came back within seconds. 'R u ok? Told u it's not easy.'

'Bob?'

'No. It's a female name.' Maura replied the text: 'I'm ok. She hugged me and won't let go. I don't know what to do.'

'Hm... Elizabeth?'

'No. It's a beautiful name, but no.'

Jane's text came again: 'Me neither. I'm sure u can handle it.'

Maura typed: 'I hope so. Did you find anything yet?'

'Hm...' She sighed. 'I'm tired.'

'Oh, sweetie...' She rubbed Harriet's back.

'Maura?' The girl called, her voice was just a whisper lost in a swamp of sadness.

'Yes?

'Are you going away, too?' She looked up and met Maura's eyes. Her eyes were swollen and her face was a mess, but Maura didn't care.

The blonde felt something warm inside her. The question could only mean that the girl liked her enough to fear her absence. She kindly cupped Harriet's face and told her, 'No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here.'' She wrapped her arms around the girl again, reassuring it. The girl rested her head on Maura's collarbone, and only now the blonde noticed how cold she was. They had spent a long time in the morgue, and that place was the coldest one in the building for a reason. Worried, she ran her hands along Harriet's arms, trying to warm her up. She was wearing a purple dress and a white Converse, Maura had no idea why, considering that the weather outside wasn't the hottest one either. Autumn was coming and this year the cold was promising to be more intense than last year.

'Harriet, you're cold. Would you let me put my coat around you?' Maura held her little waist as the girl pulled away.

'Mhm.'

'Good. But I need you to let go of me. - Just for a moment.' She added when the girl hesitated.

'Ok.'

Maura helped the girl to get out of her lap, then standing she took off her coat, put it around Harriet's body and helped her with the sleeves.

'There you go. It's a little big, but you can keep it for now.'

'It's warm.'

'Yes, it is.' Maura sighed and sat herself again. Her body was sore. Would it be because of such drained of energy?

Harriet watched as Maura sat, then she put her hands - now covered by the sleeves - on Maura's knees. It was cute how little se looked swallowed by the coat, and Maura had to resist, but not for too long, the urgency to take her in her arms again and take care of her.

'Maura?'

'Yes?'

'What's the turtle's name?'

Maura smiled. The girl took it as an invitation to get onto her lap again and made her way up to there.

'I told you, it's a female name. I'll give you this tip: starts with H.'

'The same letter as my name!' She exclaimed.

'Indeed.' Maura arched her eyebrows encouraging her to continue.

Suddenly the girl's mouth dropped open in realization. 'It's Harriet, isn't it?'

'Yes, it is.' Maura giggled because the expression on her face was priceless.

'I was named after a turtle!'

Maura didn't have the heart to say that this would be unlikely because the girl was smiling again.

'It's on the internet, I can show you later if you want to.'

'I do!'

Maura smiled at her and the girl held her gaze for a moment. Maura could read her soul, and she was sure Harriet could read hers too. It's like that moment when you find someone who you are absolutely sure you've met in other life. Maura didn't believe in other life, of course, but the feeling was there. The intensity of that gaze connect them somehow, as if she her eyes were mirrors that Maura could cross, take a look inside that universe and then come back again. No damages made, only acknowledgments. But then, that intensity was slowly replaced by utter desolation again.

'You think we can fix it?'

Maura rubbed her back, back and forth. 'I think we can work on things from now on.'

She pouted and rested her forehead against Maura chest. Maura thought she would start to cry again, but she stayed still for a couple of minutes.

'Why don't you take a nap, sweetie? You look so tired.'

'Don't leave me?'

'No.'

'Tell me about the turtle?' The girl murmured next to her ear.

'Tortoise.' Maura corrected her.

'Yeah, tell me?' She asked as she ran her finger through Maura's hair, slowly and slowly.

'Well, she's 175 years old. Can you believe it? She lives in Australia now, but she was collected by Charles Darwin. Do you know him?'

'No.'

'I thought so... But someday you will. Well... The tortoise lives at the Australia zoo, I never visited her before, I've just read, but it seems that she likes the attention of humans, and like to be patted on her scutes.'

Maura shifted herself and the girl sighed. If she wasn't sleeping, she was about to. Anyway, Maura continued to talk.

'She's said to be very good-nature, you see? But she's lazy, she spends the majority time sleeping. What else? Oh, her favourite food is hibiscus. Do you know what kind of plant is it?

The girl didn't respond. Maura waited a few minutes more to be sure she had fallen asleep. Carefully, Maura took off her Converse, putting it aside, knowing that sleeping without shoes would be more comfortable. Then she manage to change the girl's position, leaving her side resting against her own body. Maura caressed her cheek and put a strand of hair beside her ear. She looked so peaceful sleeping, as though nothing bad could ever happen to her.

After placing a kiss on her forehead, Maura grabbed her cellphone again and read Jane's latest message.

'No, but I've already called social worker.'

A considerable number of months had passed since the last time Maura had felt sick, but after reading Jane's text for the second time, her stomach twisted in such bad way that she was sure she was going to throw up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Ok, here are some things you might want to know. Harriet, the tortoise, is real. Sadly she is not alive anymore, but here in my story she's quite well, because really, how much disappointment a child may suffer in one day?**

**When I chose Harriet to be my girl's name, I had no idea. When I decided that she would have some kind of passion for turtle/tortoise I had no idea. I only did it when I googled her name. Harriet, the girl who loves turtles and Harriet the real turtle. The name was a coincidence. It turned out to be a pleasurable surprise, I felt like it was meant to be.**

**It was really sad for me to write this chapter, I can't imagine myself doing what Maura has just done. I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think! And thanks for taking the time for reading it. You all rock!**

** :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys! Here we go. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, I've rewrote it, like, four times. I don't know the reason, it might be because it's a transition. Well, let's see what you all think! Thank you for taking your time to read it and review it._

* * *

><p>Jane ran her fingers through her hair before entering Maura's office. Damn, what a long day. It seemed endless to her. All she wanted to do was go home, drink a cold beer and fall sleep, but first she had to do one last thing. Harriet. She had to take the girl to Christine, the social worker that was probably already there. Without knocking she pushed the door and lead herself inside the room. First thing she saw was Maura, sitting by the table reading some notes. The moment Maura noticed her presence she closed the file and smiled at Jane.<p>

'Hey.' It was all that she said. She looked as tired as the brunette.

'Hey, Maur. Where's...' She trailed off when she saw Harriet sleeping on the sofa, all cuddled up in Maura's coat.

For a moment Jane allowed herself to think of her as a cute little girl. If she and Maura had insisted a little more, maybe they would've had their own little girl sleeping at the office, waiting her mommy's to go home. For a moment that thought almost, _almost_, caught her. That girl wasn't hers, and she wasn't her daughter. To be honest, she barely knew her. She refused to go through it again. One time was enough for her to learn how to deal with situations of this kind. Don't get involved. Don't make promises. Don't make it personal.

'Oh...' She added lowering her voice. 'Well, it's time to go. The social worker's here.'

Maura stood up and licked her lips. 'Jane, about that... Do you think that...' She was now twisting her wedding ring.

Wait, was she fidgeting? Jane frowned.

'What, Maur?' She stepped forward.

'I'm thinking that she's very upset. Do you think you could get us some more time?'

'What for? Talking?' It was defensive, Jane didn't mean it to be, but it was. Why was Maura asking for more time? Really, an hour or two wouldn't make any difference. Maura wasn't even a psychologist or whatever.

'Yes. She needs to understand that she's not going home again, that she's never going to see her mother again.'

'I thought you had told her this.'

'I did. But she's a child, Jane. It takes time to...'

'Maura, look, I think Christine can do that, ok? I mean... What's the point of spending another hour here with her? You said it takes time, I mean...' She shrugged her shoulders. The conclusion was too obvious and in her opinion she didn't even have to explain it.

'Actually, I was thinking about... two days, maybe three?'

'What?' Jane was taken aback now. Had she listened it right? _Oh no_. 'Dammit, Maura. You didn't get involve, did you?'

'No, I didn't. But, Jane look at her! She's too young and she's all alone.' Green eyes looked hopefully at her.

_Shit. Shit, Shit_! It always started like this. First you feel some empathy, you care, even though you think it's just compassion and nothing more than that. Then you get involved in the personal life aspects. You wanna do something more because that kid is desperate for her or his parents, because she was abused, or because she was alone. No. Not again, not with her, not with Maura.

Jane ran a hand through her hair and sighed. 'That's why I hate working in cases like these. They all get through us.'

'I know what you think of...'

'Maura,' Jane cut her off, got closer to her and caressed her arms. She wouldn't let Maura do this to herself. She knew the side effect of working in cases like this. She thought Maura would know better than to get involved, maybe Jane should've warned her, but in the back of her mind the brunette knew that this was something that you don't see yourself getting into, and you only notice that you got hurt when it's too late to get out unharmed.'...sweetheart... She's... She's not our responsibility, you know that, right?'

'I know, but Jane...'

'Maura...' Jane cut her off once more. 'Look, I like her as well, ok? I do. But if you get involve with every person, every family at work... It's gonna drive you crazy.'

'Jane, she's alone. She has no one else.'

'The social worker will take care of it. She will set the girl with a family.'

'She can't take her now. She's broken-hearted, Jane. She's just lost her mom and she trusts me. It won't be fair just let someone she doesn't even know to carry her out of here.'

'If that's the problem you just have to introduce her to Christine.' It was cold, but she rather see Maura upset now than devastated later.

Maura stared blankly at her. Jane knew that look, although she had seen it only a few times. Really, she didn't wanna be rude. She was just trying to be protective. She was who she was, it was part of her soul. And this protective Jane wasn't only about her job - of course she needed to protect herself while in there, there was a lot of risks involving it, she knew better than anyone. Hoyt had left real scars on her, a reminder of the more vulnerable she was, the bigger the chances of getting hurt. Yes, there was too much to be protected for. When it wasn't about work, it sure was about people. She wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her, or her family and, specially, Maura. Protection, it kept her safe. Them safe. She was just doing what she was good at, but judging by the look of Maura's face, the blonde didn't regard her last words as protection. No. Jane saw a glimpse of resentment in her eyes.

'Did you really just said that?' Maura asked baffled.

'Maura...'

'Don't.' The blonde answered sharply.

Jane didn't tried to apologize. It was useless now.

'You didn't even try to keep distance, did you?'

'I was aware, Jane. But she's a little kid, she deserved better than only words. I'm not that cold.' Maura stated. Of course she wasn't. She might had been a little awkward about social skills and whatever, but she wasn't cold. She cared about people.

'No, you're not.' Jane added. 'I shouldn't have let you do this.' Jane sighed.

'You don't get to chose it. It was my choice.'

'And look at this mess, Maura.' She stretched out her hand, pointing throughout the room. 'And what the hell? Why are you bare foot?'

'It doesn't matter.' She said shortly.

'The social worker is coming. If you think you can't do it, let me.'

'Jane, I can. I just don't think that is right. Can't you understand?'

'Maura... I'm just trying to protect you. I don't wanna see you hurt. Trust me when I say you this: cases like these wound us, they never heal Maura, because we keep poking at it now and then, wondering how they are, what they are doing, if they are safe. It hurts because we can't control their future, it's not our places to do it either. I've been there, Maura. I'm telling you to escape it while you can.'

'I guess it's too late, Jane. Besides, she might help solve this case, you said yourself that no one got a break on it. Maybe she knows something that might help, but doesn't realize that just yet.'

Maura had a point here and Jane knew she was right. Still...

'Then we just have to call social worker if something comes up.'

'Studies show that individuals that went through a trauma like this are most likely to remember details of this traumatic period when they are in a stress-free environment, comfortable enough around people that she or he feels safe.'

Another point. Jane hated when Maura used science against her because she knew that she could argue against Maura, but definitely could not against science. Shit.

Defeated by Maura and her science, Jane scoffed.

'Jesus. I hope you're aware of where you're putting yourself into.' She turned her back to Maura and stared at Harriet. This wasn't going to be good.

'Jane?' Maura's fragile voice called her.

'Yes, Maur?' The brunette turned around to her wife again.

'If I need your help on this, would you give me?'

Jane smiled sadly at her. She knew Maura wouldn't give up, she was as stubborn as Jane. Maura was asking her to be her accomplice on this. She was asking Jane, the one who always chose to walk in safe ground, to step on a quicksand. Maura would be suck by it. Jane would go with her.

'Please?'

Jane hesitated at first, but Maura seemed so helpless, engaged and decided at the same time, that Jane didn't have the heart to say no. Maura needed her and for her own sake, Jane would rather be by her side in case something went wrong. The panic button had been pressed and a constant voice screamed inside her mind; 'danger, danger, danger...' But she was following Maura, because, crap!, she wouldn't let her do it alone.

'You know I've got your back, Maur.' She finally answered, almost regretting her words.

'One of the reasons I love you.' Maura felt the tension going away. She smiled timidly at Jane.

'I love you too, sweetheart. Now gather her things and wake her up.'

'Jane?'

'You don't have to say it. I know what you're thinking.'

'You do.' It was a half question.

Jane almost giggled. As if she didn't know Maura so well. She walked over to her wife and held her hands 'I do, and I'm gonna hate myself if someday I see you crying over this.'

Maura knew that she was genuinely concerned about her, she could tell by the way Jane was studying her face, the way her eyes looked at her. She appreciated all the concern, however she was a grown up woman, she knew what she was doing. Right?

'Let's hope I'm not.' She breathed and placed a peck on Jane's lips.

'So, here's something else: prepare yourself. As I told you, I've been down this road before.'

* * *

><p>It hadn't been easy at all to convince the social worker that the girl had to stay with them. They had had a hard time. On one side of the room, the woman refused to let Harriet there, and from the other side, Harriet (grabbed at Maura's legs) yelled at the woman that 'no way I'm going with you, I don't know you, don't touch me!' Jane had figured out that an irritated Harriet could become a beast.<p>

After a lot of arguing, after Cavanaugh had appeared on the floor to interfere, after Jane's promises that she would certainly fill her in about Harriet's situation in the case, after Maura's attempts to calm down the girl and promise to the social worker to take care of her, call her if anything went wrong, to update her at least three times a day, they had made a deal.

The girl would stay with Maura and Jane.

Under their responsibility.

For three days.

'Both of you. Do not disappoint me.'

'We sure don't wanna do that.' Jane said between teeth, but smiling.

Harriet made a angry face to the woman before she leave. She was happy that she was staying, but she had to make it clear: she didn't like Christine. She hated her. For only one reason: She was trying to take her away from the two people she relied on now. The moment the woman turned her back to then, she smiled to Jane and Maura. An angel face.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

Both of them smiled to her.

'So...' Jane started. 'What's the point of almost killing each other to let you stay at home with us if we're not going home?'

'Right.' Harriet tried to walk towards Jane but Maura's coat was making the mission really impossible. She tripped everytime she tried a step forward.

'Ok, wait.' Jane rose her hand. 'Maura, why don't you take her home? I have to finish some things here. I'll be there in an hour or so.'

'Are you sure? We can wait.'

'No, really. Go. You're tired. She's tired.' Jane put a strand of hair behind Maura's ear. Some cops were staring but she couldn't care any less.

'All right then. Meet you at home.'

'Want me to buy some food?' She asked while Maura put Harriet again in her arms.

'That would be great. Chinese?'

'Chinese!' Harriet lifted her arms.

'Chinese will be.' Jane shrugged.

* * *

><p>'Are you taking this kid home, Jane?' Her mother asked casually as she stopped by the cafe to say good bye. Jane knew the purpose behind the question.<p>

'Yes, we are.'

'Is Maura gonna be okay with this?' There. Her mother had always started conversations like this. Smoothly, but that woman wasn't naive at all. Simple questions like this always led to something Jane wouldn't normally talk about.

'It was her decision.' She answered a little bothered.

'I see. You don't look to agree with this.' A subtle remark.

'You bet I don't.'

'Jane...'

'Ma, stop. I shouldn't have let her talk to Harriet. Now she asked for three days, but sooner or later the kid's going to another place no matter what. '

'She just want to help, Jane. She has a big heart and Harriet is just a kid who needs it now.'

'She shouldn't have got involved, she crossed a line.' She was accusing Maura, because honestly, what the hell was she thinking? And she was also mad at herself because agreeing with her on this was a shitty decision. She was irritated.

'You did it once too, didn't you?'

'Yes, exactly! That's why I know how this is gonna end.'

Her mother smiled sadly at her. She wanted to say that she didn't know that for sure. Sometimes life surprises us. But knowing her own daughter, she wouldn't insist.

'Be there for her, then.'

'I will, Ma.'

'I need to go now, sorry Jane. Talk to you when I get home, okay? Don't do anything stupid!'

'What, hot date?' Jane smirked.

Angela chastised Jane by hitting her purse on her shoulder.

'Ouch! What's that for?' She feigned to be in pain, rubbing the place.

'Show some respect for your own mother, Jane Clementine Rizzoli!'

'Don't...' Too late, Jane. She looked around and prayed for the good God she believed in that no one had listened to her full name.

Her mother was gone now, before she could reprimand her. For her own sake, she decided to get out of that place, before something else decided to happen that day. It was enough for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we are again! I've separated this chapter in two, it was getting big (long day, long chapter...). Thanks for the reviews, I promise next chapter will be more about Jane and Maura. ;)**

**Let me hear your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>It was dark outside. The days became into nights earlier on that season and the night temperature dropped so fast. Maura killed the engine as she looked behind to watch Harriet. She was quiet, looking out the window, raised eyebrows. She suddenly turned her head and blinked her eyes to Maura.<p>

'Is that your house?' She pressed her index finger against the window glass.

Maura shake her head in the positive. 'Yes.'

'Oh.' Harriet studied the the door entrance illuminated by a dim light.

'Ready to go?'

'Yeah.'

Maura got out of the car and closed the door. A gust of cold wind hit her face and she narrowed her eyes. She walked around the car and helped Harriet free herself from the seatbelt. The girl was still wearing Maura's coat, so Maura didn't have other option but carry her all the way. They made it to the door and once inside, Maura put the girl onto the ground.

They stood still for a minute. This was all new for both of them. Maura had never been all alone with a kid before, she didn't know exactly the drill, that is, if there was some. What should she do at first? Show her the house? No, she wouldn't be interested on this. Maybe she should... But the sound of little paws trotting on wooden floor brought her back to reality. There was Joe Friday, making her appearance. First she sniffled and put two paws against Maura's leg, as if saying hello to her owner, then, drove her attention to the guest. Carefully, she approximated and sniffled. The girl stretched her hand out and Jo lick it.

'Oh!' The dark-haired exclaimed. 'That's your dog.' She said it to Maura, but was now patting Jo's head.

'Yes. That's Jo Friday. I think she likes you.' Maura said a little bit comfortable now that Harriet had found something to amuse herself with, which reminded Maura...

'She's cute.'

'Isn't she? And remember that I've told you I have a tortoise?'

'Yes!' Harriet eyes were wide open, Jo was now licking her and wagging her tail, but had been momentarily forgotten.

'Would you like to know him?'

'Sure!' She said with all her energy left.

Maura waited her to strip her coat off and then took her hand and walked around the house. Bass was in the kitchen, so the tour wasn't that big. He was next to the freezer, and Harriet stopped dead as she saw the pet.

'Harriet, that's Bass.'

'It's big.' It was a little observation. Maura smiled satisfied with Harriet's expression. She was something between perplexed and admired. Her eyes were moving fast, back and forth, as if trying to get all the image at once, not willing to miss a little detail.

'Yes, he is. Would you like to pet him?'

'Can I?'

'Of course.'

The girl stepped forward but didn't let go of Maura's hands. Slowly she crouched in front of the animal that was now looking at her and since she wouldn't let go of Maura's hand, the blond found herself kneeling down as well.

She reached for the tortoise, patted once lightly on his head, but as Bass quickly retracted his head into his shell Harriet stepped backwards and bumped into Maura.

'Oh!' She said, raising her hands, clearly afraid.

'That's okay, honey. He's docile.' Maura held Harriet's waist and pulled her straight up again. 'Let's try this...' She walked to the fridge and got some green leafs. 'Lettuce. Do you want to try and give it to him?'

Harriet seemed insecure.

'I'll help you, come here.'

Maura gave the leaf for Harriet and guiding her hand with her own, put it next to Bass. The tortoise put his head out and took a bite. Blue eyes turned to Maura in almost disbelief.

'Again?' She murmured, enchanted.

'Yes, now go by yourself.' Maura motivated her.

She did it once. Then twice. Then she looked comfortable enough there feeding Maura's tortoise, as if she had been doing it for a long time. The blonde decided to sit on the ground at some point, because her knees were already hurting, but she was enjoying seeing the girl interacting with Bass.

After leafs and leafs of lettuce, the tortoise was satisfied and decided to move along and get some peaceful place to take a nap. Harriet watched him disappear behind the kitchen counter then turned herself to Maura.

'Does he only eat this?'

'No. He likes strawberries and hibiscus.'

'Oh... It must be really nice to have a tortoise.'

'It is.'

Harriet bit her lower lip. Her mother had told her that maybe, someday, she would have one. But what now? She didn't have her mother anymore, how could she have a turtle? The thought made her sad. She wanted a turtle and most of all, she wanted her mother. And suddenly all this seemed very strange. She didn't know Maura, that wasn't her place, she didn't feel like home. She wanted to go home. She shouldn't have left her place that morning. Maybe if she had stayed there...

'What's in your mind, Harriet?' Maura asked, noticing that the girl had became sad.

'It's...' She lowered her head, ashamed. 'I like you, Maura. But can you take me home?'

Maura sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. The world wasn't fair. It wasn't fair a mother being murdered and a six-year-old kid being left behind, alone in this immense place full of danger, mean people, hard life. Alone and oblivious to all of this, not having anyone to guide her and protect her until she's old enough to do it by herself. Maura wish she could do something to ease her pain, but the truth is not always kind.

'Harriet... Do you know that even if you go home you'd stay alone there?'

'Maybe she comes back home?' She asked in a last attempt.

'No sweetie. I... told you, remember?'

She shake her head yes, silently tears streaming down her face. 'Can't I go home? I'll never go home again?'

'You will have a new home, Harriet. It might take a time, but I promise you, you will. Now, why don't you take a shower? It's getting late and you're exhausted.'

The girl ignored her suggestion. 'Where's my home now, Maura?'

Unarmed, Maura had no response for this. Although, it was a fair question, it leads to other topic; one that Maura was not willing to talk about now. The girl had had enough for a day. Choosing to leave it for tomorrow, she wrapped her arms around Harriet and stood up, bringing the girl with her into her arms.

'Sweetie, you're so tired that this conversation we're having won't make any sense. Let's forget it for now, okay?'

She felt Harriet's head moving slightly against her hair. Maura walked into the guest room and switched on the light. Then she got into the bathroom and made Harriet an offer.

'Shower or bath?'

'Bath..?' Her fragile voice came uncertain.

'Okay.'

Maura sat on the edge of the bathtub and switched its faucet open, waiting patiently while it was being filled. Harriet's head was resting against her collar bone and the girl was breathing heavily now. Maura knew she was tired, in a way a kid shouldn't be. She ran her hand up and down her back, the water murmur lulling them both to a state of hypnosis.

'Harriet?' She called, breaking the effect.

'Hm.'

'I know you scared, but I want you to know that you're safe in here. Okay?'

A head moving in the positive.

'Good. Now, let's take off your clothes and bath.'

The girl went to the ground and raised her arms up. It took Maura a moment to understand the gesture.

'Oh...' She bent forward and helped her out of the dress.

'Don't look!' The girl demanded while putting off her little panties.

'I'm not.' She put the dress on the sink.

The girl jumped into the bathtub and stayed there for a while, not talking.

'I'll prepare something for you to eat.' Maura announced, knowing that the girl was comfortable there.

'Maura... Before you go... Can you wash my hair?'

The blonde smiled to her. 'Yes. Strawberry or lavender?'

'Strawberry, so Bass will like me more.'

Maura giggled. 'I see.'

* * *

><p>Two hours later Jane was getting home. Maura had called her once, but she was too busy buying some stuff and lost the call. With bags on hands, she opened the door and got into the house. Finally at home. God, she really wanted some rest. It took only a minute to Jo Friday meet her in the living room. Wagging her tail, she sniffled the bags.<p>

'No, Jo. That's not for you!'

'Jane, is that you?' Maura's voice came preceding her.

'Yeah!' She walked up to the kitchen counter and put the bags there.

'Why did you take so long?' Maura was behind her now.

Jane turned around and put her arms around her wife's waist. 'I'm sorry. I stopped by some stores.' She gave her a peck.

'Stores?' Maura tilted her head to the side.

'Yeah? And I brought us takeout!'

'Good, I'm starving. What else did you bring?' Maura kissed her chin and rest her arms around Jane's neck.

'Some things. So, where's Harriet?'

'She's bathing.'

'Oh... Look at this.' Jane selected a specific bag and opened it after letting go of Maura. They were standing arm to arm now.

'What's that?'

'Well, you know... I drove to the restaurant, and did you know that there's a nice store next to it? I thought that Harriet would need some clothes, you know, since she's staying here for a couple of days... And I bought them.'

The brunette emptied the plastic bag. Maura was impressed. Baffled. She wasn't expecting for this.

She studied every item, one by one. Two pairs of jeans, two sweatpants (a pink one and a lavender one), five pairs of panties, two sweatshirts, two T-shirts with cartoons stamped on it. And to top it off...

'What's that?' Maura unfolded the last clothing. It was soft, too soft, green and... 'Is this a costume?'

'No! It's a pajama. Isn't that nice? I think she's gonna like it.' Jane shrugged.

It was a hooded pajama. It looked like a costume because it was the turtle that Harriet loved so much. Maura ran her hands over the fabric. It was soft, comfortable, it seemed hot. Yes, a child would definitely sleep well in that. Harriet would have at least a reason to smile after this horrible day. She would love it, Maura was sure. She didn't know the reasons Jane had bought it for her, but she was impressed. She wasn't expecting anything else than little talks between she and Harriet, but beyond appearances, Jane cared about the girl, cared enough to buy a customized pajamas. That was Jane, hard outside, and, so alike the fabric in her hands, soft inside.

'Maura?' Jane whispered because the blonde had lost herself in thoughts.

'Yes?'

'Why do you look sad?' She asked warily, her voice lowered.

Maura licked her lips, folded the clothing again and put it on the counter. Jane was still waiting for a response as she turned her attention back to her.

'I...' She looked to her feet. 'You would be a great mother.' She wouldn't meet Jane's eyes. So she just kept staring at the floor.

'Oh, honey...' Jane stepped towards her and embraced the blonde as tight as she could. There it was that feeling again, the helpless, that sense of loss that they'd been trying so hard to fight back for months. It'd came in waves, uninvited, unwarned from time after time. But as the main storm had passed, the waves were now weaker than before.

Jane kissed Maura's temple and the blonde sighed heavily against her neck.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't...' She said already pulling away, but Jane pushed her back because she knew she was avoiding it. The brunette rested her hands against the small of Maura's back.

'No, Maur. C'mon.' Jane kissed her cheek. 'What can I do for you?'

Maura looked up to finally meet Jane's eyes.

Jane saw the sorrow into the blonde's eyes matching her own. If she could grab it with her hands, if she could carry it by herself, she would do it. She would set Maura free from it. It pained her twice, she suffered by herself and for knowing that Maura was suffering it too.

'Just stay with me?'

'For ever.' Jane promised.

'It's too much time, you know that, right?' She narrowed her eyes, defying Jane.

'It seems just a little if I'm going to spend with you.' Maura smiled at her, cupped her face with both hands and gave her a slow kiss on the lips.

'You make me so happy.'

Jane held her tightly - still so softly - in her arms. 'Well, what can I say? Your mobster father threatened me, so I'd better make you happy, otherwise... Well, I don't even wanna think about it.'

Maura giggled and slapped her wife.

'And also... I almost forgot this... It's because you are the love of my life.'

'That's better.'

Jane leaned in and captured Maura's lips in hers again, sucking them gently before turning it into a deeper kiss. Jane pressed their bodies together, craving for some time alone with Maura, for her soft skin, her delicate caresses, for her sweetness. Hell, nothing compared to the feeling of getting home knowing that Maura would be there waiting for her, making the shitty days lighter and the good days even better. Jane loved her, every inch of her body, every trace of her brilliant mind, every gesture. She was so in love, so ridiculously in love with her. For years.

And so was Maura with her, she knew it. From the days she woke up feeling Maura's lips on her shoulder, or cheeks, or neck, she knew it. Every time Maura looked at her before spending one hour, maybe more, without seeing her, she knew it. Every time she lay down her head on Maura's lap, she knew it. When Jane held her hand in front of everybody, proud of who she was and who she was with, Maura's eyes lit up like the big stars. She saw love in there, admiration, friendship, desire. She saw a content soul that had found its half part, like Maura had told her once - that the Greek Gods had separated people that came from the same soul in two, leaving them with nothing but an uncompleted one. They were condemned to that sense of lack, unless they found the half absent part.

Jane had found hers. Her soul mate. Her Maura. Her reason, her sense. They were happy - even with the problems, even with the bad days, even with some differences. Their love didn't bend before difficulties, it wouldn't break, it wouldn't even crack. They were strong together.

Maura smiled brightly before moving her lips away of Jane's. 'I love you too.'

'I know you do.' Jane's voice was hoarse.

'But it's just a little.' Maura giggled.

'Don't break my heart, Maura Rizzoli-Isles!' Jane protested making Maura giggle again - it was her favorite pastime.

Maura bent over to kiss her again, but a little voice got their attention.

'Hi.' Harriet was looking at them, motionless, holding the big towel around her shoulders, her hands in front of her chest keeping it in place.

'Oh, hey. You there.' Jane blushed. Did she see them kissing?

'Harriet, come over here. Jane bought you some clothes.' Maura waved her hand to her, then wrapped the towel correctly letting her hands free.

'Did you?' She looked at the brunette.

'In fact, I did! Want you to see this one first, look...' She grabbed the pajama and unfolding it lowered to Harriet's view. 'What do you think?'

'It's... squirtle?'

'Yes! It's for you.' Jane grinned all excited. She was hoping for, at least, a smile of contentment because she knew Harriet had a thing about this turtle, but that was not the girl's reaction.

She reached for the clothing, her eyes darting to it and from Jane's, then, her lips curling down, tightening her grip on the soft material she started to cry out loud.

Jane look at Maura helpless, confused. 'What did I do?'

'Jane... She's just tired and sensitive.' Maura shrugged apologetically, even if it wasn't her fault.

'Well... I...' She was lost. What should she do now? But Maura was there to save her.

'Harriet,' she knelt down in front of her. 'it's okay sweetie. Did you like it?'

'I-I did!' She wiped the tears out of her face with one hand.

'Well, let me dry you so you can put it on.'

'O-okay.'

'Okay, let me.' Maura took off the towel and dried her off, then helped her with the panties. 'There you go. Let's put it on now.'

'...kay'

First the legs, then the arms. It was some kind of sleepsuit, with buttons going from the belly to the neck, only. Finishing with buttoning up the pajama, Maura folded the sleeves - although Jane had asked a size for a six-year-old, Harriet was smaller than other kids at her age - and put on the hood.

'Now you're ready. Let's take a look.' The three of them walked to the mirror and Harriet giggled at her own sight there.

A child's mind was very confusing for Jane, but at least she had liked it.

'Well. I guess we have one more turtle in our place, Maura.' She teased.

Harriet face lit up with Jane's remark. She ran up to her and embraced her legs. 'Thank you so much, Jane. It's perfect.'

Jane crouched down and gave her a hug. 'You're welcome, baby girl. What about dinner now? I don't know you, but I, for one, am starving!'

Harriet shook her head yes.

They had dinner together on the couch, watching TV - a cartoon that Harriet had chosen - but fifteen minutes after it, she was yawning, then she rested her head against Jane's thigh and lulled by the sound coming from the TV, she fell sleep. Jane made sure that she was sleeping tightly before carrying her to the guestroom. She was light and small and it was so easy to carry her around. And Jesus, she was so cute in that pajama. Jane entered the room and sat onto the bed, holding Harriet in her arms a little longer. She understood why Maura liked her. She was smart, funny, intriguing. She was honest about her own emotions - maybe because she was just a little kid yet - and she was also a beautiful kid, that was undeniable. Big blue eyes, dark hair, fair skin.

Yeah, Jane herself liked her. She shouldn't, she knew what was about to come after these days, and yet, she couldn't avoid it. That's why she had told Maura to stay away, only because she knew she would also get caught on this. But the first cut is the deepest, isn't that what they say? She'd been through it before, when the time came she would know how to deal with the situation, she had already knew this pain before. But what about Maura? How would she react to that?

How Harriet would react to that?

Shaking her head sadly, Jane placed a kiss on Harriet's forehead and caressed her cheek with the thumb. She prayed for a nice family adopt her, she deserved a nice home, nice relatives, maybe brothers and sisters. Who knows? There was a lot of possibilities. Jane tried to ignore that little voice in her mind saying including the bad ones; she wasn't naive but she hoped with all heart that Harriet would ended up into a big and warm family.

Harriet shifted on her lap and Jane, not wanting to disturb her sleep anymore, put her in bed, covered the girl up to her chin and turned off the light, letting the door open, just in case. Maura was bathing, Jane would join her.

The night was only beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Hey guys! You ok? I'm sorry about the wait, and I don't want to make it longer,so let me know your impressions about this chapter, ok? Love for you all - and I wish you a happy new year! Love, love, love!**

* * *

><p>'Hey, mind if I come in?' The brunette asked as she put her head into the bathroom. She showed Maura the bottle of wine and two glasses that she was holding.<p>

'Are we having a party?' Maura arched a perfect eyebrow as she turned her head to her wife, repressing a giggle as she saw Jane's mischievous smile growing on her face.

'It's up to you, I already brought the alcohol.'

Maura giggled and waved her hand, inviting Jane to get into the tub. 'Come here with me.'

Before going, Jane poured the glasses with wine, handed them to Maura and only then undressed. Slowly she got in the tub sitting herself in front of Maura. The blonde smiled at her and passed the glass again to her wife's hand.

'God, this is so relaxing.' Jane said passing her long legs beside Maura's body, the hot water already working on her tensed muscles.

'Yes, that's why I am here. I sleep better after a hot bath, and today I could really use one of this. My body's so sore.' She sipped her wine. 'Is Harriet okay?'

'Mhm.' Jane sighed. 'I'm sorry if I was a jerk earlier today...' Jane breathed out. She was feeling bad for her behavior, even if it was to spare Maura of some future pain.

'So that's an I'm-sorry-have-some-wine bath?' Maura asked, not giving much attention to the brunette's words; the truth is she hadn't been bothered about Jane's overprotective reaction, well, not anymore. Not after Jane have bought Harriet cute pajamas and clothes, which meant that she was definitely supporting Maura.

Jane giggled. 'No... That's an I'm-trying-to-be-a-good-wife bath.'

Maura sipped her wine and murmured to Jane, 'You have always been.'

'Oh baby, come here.' Jane opened her arms and Maura got closer to her. She passed her legs around Jane's waist and rested her head on Jane's collar bone. The brunette put her glass on the edge of the tube and started to run her hands on Maura's back, up and down, pressing her fingers on soft skin. They stayed silent for minutes; Maura enjoying the massage and Jane enjoying the warm air hitting her neck as Maura breathed in and then out. The only sound was the water bubbling as one of them shifted slightly their positions. After one long sigh, Jane felt Maura's body growing heavier against her own.

Completely relaxed, in just a few minutes. That was one - out of lots - effects that Jane caused on her. It was moments like this one when Maura felt exposed to Jane, as though she had resigned to who she was to the world, to surrender herself to Jane . And Jane had so much to offer her, she could be so much better with her wife. Her sweet and brave wife. Her rock. Maura sometimes thought of Jane as her temple. A peaceful place where she could find clarity, serenity, her heart. Everytime she felt overwhelmed, lost, confused, sad; everytime she wanted to escape from the world because she felt sick of such horrible people; everytime she wanted to run away from reality; when she had a bad day... All she needed to do was place her head on Jane's chest and listen to her heart beating warmly into it, guiding her back to herself, to her senses. Calming down her shaken soul.

She felt blessed. She had asked herself - exactly three days ago - if this thing that she and Jane had was something rare, designated to only few people. If so, they were really lucky. A love like this couldn't be found so easily; she had been watching people looking for this for long - including herself before knowing Jane.

'Maur, you sleeping in there?' Jane's voice sounded distant in her mind.

The blonde shook her head no, but didn't move at all. 'I'm quite comfortable here.' She murmured embracing Jane's waist with one arm, soaking up such comfort.

Maura's lips moving against her neck sent a shiver down her spine. A kiss was planted there.

'You're so soft.'

'And so are you, honey. Just don't sleep here.' Jane chuckled before kissing her head. Maura's current state of mind was closer to sleep than reality, making her speak incoherent things.

'Will not.' She murmured again, her muffled words dying on Jane's neck.

Jane nodded her head and tightened her arms around Maura body. The blonde was practically melting inside her. It was sweet the way Maura gave herself to her, trusted her.

'Okay, Maur, c'mon! You _are_ sleeping in there!'

'No, I'm not!' She defended herself and pulled away looking into Jane's eyes as though to prove her point, but her own tired ones betrayed her.

Jane rolled her eyes at Maura's stubbornness, but she wouldn't argue with her. 'Drink your wine, Maur. It's too expansive to be wasted.' Jane pointed out to the glass that, miraculously, hadn't been dropped into the tube.

'I am drinking.' The blonde changed her position and now her back was resting against Jane's chest. The brunette passed her arms around her, her hands was resting on Maura's belly now, and distractingly she started to massage it. As the blonde tensed under her touche she realized the mistake she had made. The gesture had meant something big between them, months ago, but now it was only a painful memory. She cursed herself. What the hell was she thinking? Except that she wasn't. It was an unintentional act, and maybe it was time to bring it up anyway.

'Maura,' she kissed the blonde's nape and wrapped her arms tightly around her, 'I know you still want a baby.'

Silence.

Caught off guard.

The blonde shifted between Jane's legs, but she had no place to run. The only benefit of her position was that she wasn't looking into Jane's eyes, which gave her some extra time before preparing her answer. Too bad that the words had seemed to abandon her.

'I-I... We don't have to...' She rambled, lost in her own lack of logic.

'We don't have to talk, yeah I know, but I want to, Maur. You've been distracted lately. Is that the reason?'

'Yes.' She said honestly because there was no point on putting this conversation off anymore.

'Wanna share?'

'I...' She sighed and clasped her hands in Jane's looking for an invisible force there. 'Last week... I'd be on the thirty-second week.'

'Yeah... I know. Eight months.'

'I thought that by now I... I don't know, this feeling would have faded away, I would have overcome it. But now that, you know... It was supposed to be that close... To the date, I...'

'Maura, it's okay to be upset. Why didn't you tell me this before?'

'You were so busy last week working on two cases, Jane, I didn't want to overwhelm you with this, again.'

'Maura, that's my job, only my job. You're my whole life.'

'I don't understand.' Maura sighed out of frustration.

'What, honey?'

'I've been through the five stages of grief. All of them, it was supposed to be over now. This nostalgic feeling of loss? Why is it still lasting, Jane?'

'Because you're not a cyborg, Maura. Grief is not a mission or, I don't know, a task to be completed. You can't just go through it and save it in some place inaccessible in your mind.'

'I wish I could.'

'Why don't you talk to me instead? You are the one who told me once that talk may help. What are you feeling?'

'As if I am waiting for a passed thing that it won't happen again. Like once, when I was a kid and I missed the fireworks on the fourth of July.'

'But just like the chance to see the fireworks next year, you have the chance to try it again.'

'I don't know if I want to.'

'What? Why?' Jane said taken aback, not really caring about the tone on her voice. It had really surprised her listening to Maura said just like this that she had given up on having a kid. The blonde's response came with a shuddering voice, maybe because the truth behind it was bigger than she could put in words, even with her brilliant mind, maybe because she was still feeling fragile and, since she wouldn't let herself fall apart again, a shaky voice would be the only sign of weakness she'd allow escape from herself, only to decrease the pressure within her chest.

'Because it's painful? The shots, needles, the hormones... It seems a long shot to me. Not speaking about the wait...' She sighed in frustration.

Jane remained quiet for a moment. Maura's words was still floating in the room and they needed to land in Jane's mind and sink in before she could speak again. It didn't take so long, after all.

'We can study other options.' She said silently. When Maura had told her the first time she wanted a baby, the brunette knew that Maura was willing to carry it. She was happy about it, in fact she was looking forward to it. They had never discussed other options, because the first in their mind would apparently work out just fine. Until Maura's miscarriage. After that, they hadn't talked about it anymore. Not until now.

'Yes, we can.' Maura's hand came over Jane's one, then the blonde brought it next to her mouth and kissed the scarred palm. It was a gesture of gratefulness towards Jane, for not pushing her further, for being so open and capable of reading Maura's mind. They would figure this out, together.

'I'm sorry, Maura.' Jane whispered next to her ear as she rested her chin on Maura's shoulder.

'For what?'

'Sometimes I think that if I were a man, it'd be easier for you to have a baby.'

'What?' She jerked her head to gaze at Jane. The remark startled Maura for a second. She had made it clear of how much she loved Jane, and it was a lot, however, she knew that Jane could be a little insecure regarding her own actions. She always wanted to give Maura her best. She wanted to know if Maura was comfortable enough, happy, or 'have I told you how beautiful you are' or 'how much I love you today' she would say everyday, specially the ones they spent apart. She would give anything Maura asked her to, except that Maura wouldn't ask for anything else, considering how much Jane had already given to her. She couldn't be happier right now - okay, maybe with a kid, but that was un-Jane-related. Definitely. Maura couldn't love anyone else the way she loved Jane. She loved her wild eyes, that now was contemplating her. Her unruly hair matching her strong personality. Any other reality different from this one, Maura would deny it.

'I'm just saying.'

Maura turned herself to face Jane. Was she being serious? 'Jane, you know I had the chance to date some guys before. I could've had a child before, if I wanted to.'

'Yeah, I know...'

'Listen.' Maura cut her off. 'Why did I marry you?'

'Because you love me.' The answer came fast, full of certain.

'Right. And I love you exactly for who you are. And if I want a baby, I just want it with you, because I think it'd be so good for a child to recieve the same kind of love I do.' Maura placed a kiss on Jane's lips. 'I want you.' Another kiss. 'Just you'. A kiss again. 'Exactly like this.' A kiss on her chin. 'You're perfect to me.'

This time Maura placed her lips on Jane's and it wouldn't be only a peck. She kissed her slowly, cupping her face with both hands, her fingers pressing soft skin before getting into her curly hair. Maura pulled away only a little, enough to look at Jane's eyes. 'You're everything I need. Please, stay just the same.' Once more, Maura envolved Jane's body with her legs, pressing them together and kissing her neck in adoration. She felt Jane's hands holding her waist, her long fingers pressing now and then, and just a moment later her husky voice sounded next to Maura's ear.

'I thought that you were tired.' She said nibbling Maura's ear bone.

'I'm never tired when it comes to loving you.' She whispered as her hands slowly ran up Jane's waist, and when it reached the level of her breasts, Maura trailed her fingers along firm flesh, teasing already hardened nipples. Jane's small approvable moan turned into a gasp when Maura pressed her hand against her breast and squeezed it gently, sending a burning pain between her legs.

Maura grabbed Jane's lips between her teeth and slowly pulled it, as if inviting Jane to something illegal, alluring, and under Maura's spell she found herself giving in to her desire.

'Let me love you tonight.' Maura whispered as she let go of Jane's lower lip, her hands already traveling down the brunette's belly, not really giving her a time to think straight, thin fingers brushing teasingly her lower belly.

'Let me take you to our bed first.' She said suggestively.

'We're wet.' Maura estated.

'Don't you say.' Jane smirked and pressed her own thigh against Maura's center.

'Oh!' She gasped, closing her eyes. 'You know what, never mind about wet sheets.' She reluctantly stood up, offering Jane her hands to help her stand, and halfway to the bed, before she notice, she was wrapping her legs around Jane's waist, being carried and kissed. After a few steps, Jane stopped at the edge of the bed and gently placed Maura on it, the blonde shifted herself so Jane could crawl onto it as well, her knees now supporting her full weight, close enough to Maura's core. Yeah, it wasn't unnoticed by her. She started to move herself against Jane's thigh while the brunette kissed her almost desperately, even though her reaction had nothing to do with sex abstinence. No. It was all about how much Jane loved her, how close she needed to be with Maura, to taste her, enjoying the simply fact that she was there, that Maura was hers.

Needing some air, Jane broke the kiss and stared at Maura. A gasp of surprised passed through her lips as Maura switched their positions: now the blonde was on top, and she had straddled Jane's legs, a mischievous smile was dancing on her face, her eyes promising that Jane would have a little torture before having Maura's fingers where she needed the most.

It would be slow. First Maura's lips came to find her neck, and as the first kiss landed on her skin, she closed her eyes and held her wife's waist, and Maura continued to kiss every inch of her skin, going down to her collar bone, pressing light kisses, her warm breath hitting the brunette's skin, sending shivers down to Jane's spine now and then. When soft lips found her nipples she couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. Maura knew that Jane was arching her back when she felt pressure against her mouth. Leading her hand to grab the other breast, Maura heard another moan escaping Jane's mouth; it was a pleading one, but Maura was not in hurry. She took all the time she needed, then, only then when she thought it was enough, she slid down her tongue along Jane's perfect toned belly, and just as Jane thought that finally Maura would work down there, the blonde started to plant kisses all over her belly, gently, lovingly, adoring Jane in her sweetest way.

In need of a new position to support her body, Maura shifted, kneeling on the bed and resting her hands on Jane's hip. She glanced at Jane and bit her lip unconsciously, lowering herself,her lips again finding Jane's lower belly, right after her belly button... Maura placed a kiss there, and went down... Trailing her hands to the brunette's inner thighs, she forced the legs open, and teasingly she brushed her lips on the inner thigh and without warning sucked it hardly, letting a small mark there, and smiled satisfied at Jane's loud moan.

Yes, Maura was too close to her center now. She was aching, she needed Maura there. 'Please,' she begged as she locked her eyes with Maura's, 'Maur, please.' She buried her hands in Maura's hair, as if it was a last plea, but again Maura was in no hurry. Her naughty smile grew in her lips and reflected in her eyes. She ran her tongue between her lips to damp them and then, tortuously, placed a soft kiss on Jane's swollen clit. The brunette squirmed herself and a desperate moan came out of her mouth. She tightened her grip on Maura's hair and between clenched teeth she asked 'please, just fuck me now.'

Finally attending to Jane's need, Maura ran her tongue between wet folds, once, twice, tasting her juicy core and again licking her lips. The sight of Jane biting her own lip and twisting was something beautiful. She wanted more than that, though. She wanted Jane to tremble under her touch, to lose control, scream her name. And she knew so well how to do that.

'Jane... Tell me what you want.' Her voice was unusually deep.

'Your fingers inside me!' She grunted.

Maura held up two fingers to her and arched an eyebrow, a question in the air.

'Yes, c'mon Maura!'

That naughty smile again. The blonde lowered her fingers and pressed them and traced light circles on Jane's clit.

'Fuck, Maura! Inside me!' She begged, her voice trembling out of arousal.

Only then the blonde slid her fingers inside Jane, first slowly, feeling the walls pressing them tightly, but as the wetness allowed her fingers to go in and out easily, she started to thrust them with no mercy. And at the sound of Jane's moans she felt the wetness flowing between her own legs, her own breathing growing heavier.

Suddenly strong arms pulled her upward and Jane kissed her passionately. Maura continue with the movements between Jane's legs. 'Maura', she whispered as the blonde pulled away to catch some air. Maura leaned closer to her again and slowing the thrust she asked 'Yes, baby?', but 'Maura' again, she said, and this time Maura understood. She knew it was some kind of plea, some kind of surrender, because Maura was making love to her, loving her and adoring her, and Jane felt safe, felt home, and she was about to lose herself in Maura, to break in little pieces and she would need Maura to catch every little piece of her later. So, 'yes, come to me, baby', Maura said as she increased the thrusts and captured Jane's lips on hers again, 'I've got you, come to me', it was between kisses and unsteady breath and moans.

And then, when Jane felt it was too much to handle, she held Maura tightly, and let it go. Then her trembling body wasn't hers anymore. Then, all her senses had became Maura. Maura in her mouth, Maura on her skin, in her nose, inside her. 'Oh, Maura!', because she was intoxicated - and it felt so good - and then 'Maura!' again, because maybe something inside her was falling apart, and 'Maura' again, because it was the only thing left that made sense to her.

After the main shock, Jane found herself floating into peace, even though little tremors ran through her body; even though it was hard to breath and it was hard to open her eyes, she couldn't feel lighter than this, better than this. Or she thought so... Because soon soft hands cupped her face and kissed softly her trembling lips and she knew what was like to feel in heaven.

'Jane, come back to me, baby.' Maura said, her lips brushing lightly against Jane's as she spoke.

But Jane couldn't speak yet, so she just pressed her fingers into Maura's back.

'There you are...' Maura caressed her cheek, then put a strand of hair behind Jane's ear. 'You're so beautiful. I love you so much.' She landed a kiss on Jane's neck. 'My beautiful wife.' A kiss on her jawline. 'My sweet Jane.'

When Jane was finally able to open her eyes, she met Maura's green ones, and all she saw there was love, the purest form of love inside of them. 'Maura, God...' She was able to breath.

Maura beamed at her. She loved to see Jane undone like that. She ran her thumb back and forth on her cheek as Jane tightened her arms around Maura's body, the place they always belonged to.

'That was... Wow.' She stated, still trying to even her breath.

Maura giggled. 'You deserve so much more than that.' She gave Jane a peck on her lips.

'I want to take you there.' Jane tried to get up to change positions, but Maura pushed her back into bed, and she tried to resist but her muscles wasn't responding correctly to her commands.

'No, sweetheart. I said _I_ wanted to love you tonight. So let me love you, give you my love.' Maura rolled over only to bring Jane into her arms. The brunette rested her head on Maura's collarbone. It felt so safe, so soft, so Maura. She put an arm around her wife, feeling the warmth emanating from it and sighed loudly, now too comfortable there, even to move a muscle.

'So tomorrow?' Jane asked _almost_ in an innocent voice.

'You promised to love me through eternity, remember?' Maura giggled as Jane lift her head and gave her a playful smile. Then she rested her head against Maura once more, and the blonde started to run her fingers through unruly hair.

'I want to make sure that you understand, Jane, how much I need you in my life.' Maura kissed Jane's head.

'I do know, Maur.'

'Just like this, the way you are. Okay?'

'Okay, sweetie.'

'So promise me you'll never compare herself to anyone else ever again.'

'I promise.' Jane kissed her chin.

'You're everything I need.' She tightened her hold on Jane.

'Even if I can't give you a baby?' She asked so naively that made Maura's heart skip a beat.

'You can give me a child, Jane. Not in a conventional way, but hey, look at me. Do I seem to fit in social rules?'

'Not at all.' Jane said giggling.

'That's it. You said we have other options. Let's study them.'

'Yeah.' A pause. 'Are you feeling better?'

'Well... Yes.' It was true. After, finally, talking her heart out she was feeling better. 'Thank you'. She whispered. 'You've always managed to make me feel better.'

'Well. Thanks for the orgasm.' Both of them giggled.

And after a hell of a crazy day, the two of them would sleep peacefully, because if they had each other, like this, they would find peace even through war - especially the one they were about to face.


End file.
